Sister Sovereigns
by Thoughts of Persephone
Summary: Kinda like Ken and Sam, but it involves two sisters: Ken's daughters. And they're TWINS! But which one will take Ken's place and be Kaiserin when he's gone? R&R!


Sister Sovereigns  
  
Summary: Rated PG, rating may go up. This is kind of like the story about Ken and his older brother Sam, except it's a little different, and it involves two sisters: Ken's daughters. And they're TWINS! (Yes, I know that Ken really has one daughter and two sons, but in my stories, he has twin girls and no other children.) Anyway, Ken is still the Digimon Kaiser in this story, but he's about 27. Ken, Celestia, and their daughters Celestia II and Jasmyne (often referred to as Kelly and Jazz) had lived in peace and harmony for a while, but when the issue of which princess will take Ken's place and rule as the Digimon Kaiserin, a serious ongoing battle forms between Ken and Celestia, and they even each begin to favor one twin over the other, Ken in favor of Jazz, Celestia in favor of Kelly. The fight spreads throughout the family and also the Digidestined, and soon it becomes an all-out war. However, Kelly and Jazz wish that their parents would stop arguing as they could care less about who is Kaiserin, and they vow to stay together for all time. And once one of them gets control of the Digiworld, they plan to actually bring out the harmony and goodness of the Digiworld, just as they wish to do for their family.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but as for the things I do own, you'd spot them and know.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Ken Ichijouji was in control of the Digiworld for several years. After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Ken's father had passed away, and he slipped back into the same depression that caused him to be the Digimon Kaiser in the first place. Everyone knew about Digimon now, so Ken soon confessed about his previous reign as the Digimon Kaiser to his mother. She was a little worried at first, but she forgot about it and forgave him. Now things were a little happier for him, though, since he treated Wormmon better and with more kindness, and he even had a girlfriend. Her name was Celestia, and she was a Digidestined that was also affected by the Dark Spore. She was about a year older than Ken. Her Digimon was a cat-like fallen angel called VileCattramon. Celestia's skin was so pale that it was almost white. She had long black hair, silvery-gray eyes, and she carried a dagger around. She was even meaner than Ken. Since it was apparent that she was the Digimon Kaiserin, it was obvious that it was only destiny that they marry, so when Ken was 19, they were married in the Digiworld and Celestia was officially the Digimon Kaiserin. Celestia even became pregnant soon afterward.  
The delivery was long and complicated, and Celestia almost didn't make it. Soon it was over. Joe was hired to help deliver the baby even though he was considered an enemy, and he led Ken into the room where his wife had just given birth.  
  
"See for yourself," Joe said with a grin on his face. Ken looked down at his wife Celestia as she lay there with a content smile on her face, and he gasped in awe at what he saw in her arms: not one baby, but two.  
  
"TWINS?!?" the Kaiser yelped in disbelief.  
  
Celestia smiled. "I'm just as surprised as you are. They're both girls. You okay with that? I figured you probably wanted a boy, but nature has its ways, you know."  
  
Ken's smile was so wide that the sides of his mouth looked like they were about to fall off his face. "Okay with it? A little girl's what I've been wanting, and I've got two! Two perfect little girls! Two princesses!" He smiled and settled down a little in a chair next to her and picked up the black-haired twin.  
  
"She looks just like you," Ken cooed. He looked over at the blue-haired princess in Celestia's arms who was just a few minutes older. "And that one looks just like me! ...Have you even given them names yet?"  
  
"Well, I named this one Celestia II," Celestia said, indicating the little blue-haired baby. "I'm leaving the other one up to you."  
  
Ken thought for a few minutes. "I've always thought about naming my daughter after a flower, but Rose is too common. Lily's nice..." He sniffed the small white flowers near Celestia's bedside. "What kind of flowers are these, anyway?"  
  
"They're called jasmine," Celestia replied, having studied about plants. "They smell nice."  
  
Ken lit up suddenly. "That's perfect! I'll call her Jasmine, but with a Y instead: Jasmyne."  
  
"I love it," Celestia said as she smiled up at her husband, and they switched twins.  
  
Just then, someone knocked on the door. Ken opened the door to find Wormmon...and all the other Digidestined.  
  
"Is it okay if they come in? They just want to see the baby," Wormmon asked.  
  
"Come right on in, we're more than happy to see you," Ken said, still grinning even though the Digidestined were here.  
  
"Oh, is this your new baby?" Kari commented. "She's beautiful."  
  
"Thanks. Her name's Celestia II." Ken led them into the room. "And this is our other baby girl, Jasmyne."  
  
"Oh, NO!" Davis shouted. "He's got TWO new minions!"  
  
"DAVIS!" the other Digidestined yelled exasperatedly.  
  
"Anyway," Kari went on, "we got you a present." She placed a book in Ken's free arm. The title of the book was Baby's Precious Moments.  
  
Ken flipped through the book and realized that there were only blanks and empty squares where words and pictures would normally be. The Kaiser was confused. "What's this?"  
  
Celestia had just gotten out of bed with Jasmyne still in her arms and she playfully slapped Ken. "Silly! That's a baby book," she retorted. "It's to record all of our baby girls' firsts, like their first laugh, their first steps, their first word. You never know when it'll happen, so you should always keep it handy."  
  
"Like now?" the twins piped up suddenly. Their parents and the Digidestined stared at them for a few seconds and then busted out laughing.  
  
Ken smiled one of his old evil smiles. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine," he told his new daughters.  
  
The Digidestined stayed a little while longer, then decided to leave the new parents in peace. Celestia decided she wanted to rest some, so she let Ken take Jasmyne in his arms. The Kaiser stared in sheer delight at the new bundles of joy as tears of joy were forming in his eyes.  
  
They're two perfect little girls, my two princesses, Ken thought. My two...Oh my God...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A bit of a cliffhanger! He may be very well saying "Oh my God" to two things: the fact that he's now a daddy, and the fact that they're both his princesses. Being born a few minutes apart isn't much of an age difference, you know. Who's going to be the new Digimon Kaiserin? Will there even be a new Kaiserin? For those who don't know, Kaiserin is the female equivalent of a Kaiser. Find out in the next chapter! That's right, a next chapter, for I am BACK after a severe case of writer's block! R&R!  
  
Author's Request: This may sound dumb, but I'm kinda new to writing on here, so how do you do things like make your lines bold, italic, or underlined on here? I can do it just fine in Microsoft Word, but it doesn't stay that way on the site! Help is very much appreciated! 


End file.
